


Growing Up

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [7]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Solomon and Sheba have a small argument.  Request: Milye6 from Fanfiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who has been reading these, I hope you all have been enjoying them. I also want to let everyone know I'm taking request for this series. Please if you have any ideas for Prompts for new chapters let me know. If I like the Prompt then I'll write up something for it when I have the time, and leave your name in the summary.

**Prompt 7: Growing Up**

Sheba looked at her 15-year-old son. He was lounging on the couch in his father's study. She smiled as she looked at him, "You're so cute; you just look so much like your father."

Aladdin looked at his mother a slight red tint on his face showing he was embarrassed by what she had just said, "Mom don't say that. I'm not cute!"

Solomon looked up from his work at Aladdin. He smiled at his adorable yet handsome son. He looked at Sheba, "No. He definitely gets his cute from you."

Sheba now also had a red tint of embarrassment plaguing her face, as she said with a pout, "Honey."

Solomon shrugged, "It's the truth."

While Solomon and Sheba were bickering about what Aladdin got from whom Arba walked in. She smiled deciding not to get in the middle of the couple’s spat. She sat on the couch quietly beside Aladdin who had gone back to reading. After listening to Sheba and Solomon argue about what Aladdin got from who she decided she needed to say something. She needed to talk to Solomon about something and she couldn't do that if he was bickering with his wife, "Sheba, Solomon." She waited until she had received both Solomon and Sheba's attention, "If you're arguing about Aladdin then it's obvious that he received his cuteness from you Sheba and his handsomeness from Solomon. I mean you have to agree he's the perfect mix of you two."

Solomon and Sheba looked at each other and then laughed. Aladdin was once again completely beet red, "I'm not cute Auntie Arba."

Of course, they knew. He was their son after all. He was everything to them. They both smiled as they saw their maturing son in front of them. Solomon frowned and said in a very joking manner, "I'll admit you were cuter when you were little."

Aladdin cried out annoyed, "I'm not cute dad."

Sheba smiled along with Arba as they just watched Aladdin and Solomon bicker.


End file.
